My Protector
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Yusuke is sent to protect the Princess of the Moon Kingdom Kagome as she goes to Hogwarts. With Keiko out of the picture and Petigrew trying to revive Voldemort, Yusuke's not sure how to view things anymore. Kag/Yus No Flames PLEASE!


Disclaimer

KingdomHearts2Queen: I own no one.

"People on the other line of the phone"

Chapter 1

"What do you want pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked storming into the demi-gods office. Koenma sucked on his pacifier ignoring the Spirit Detectives. "Hey I'm talking to you." Yusuke said. "Yusuke, please calm down." Kurama said calmly. "No, it's because of this guy that Keiko dumped me for that stupid pansy ass guy she's with now." Yusuke said angrily. "Well Urameshi, maybe if you treated her better than you did she might still be with you." Kuwabara said. Yusuke turned to glare at the carrot top before Koenma jumped knocking the papers off of his desk. "I can't think like this! Dad's going to kill me if anything happens to her." Koenma said burying his head in his hands. "What happened, Koenma?" Kurama asked. Koenma looked at him before his TV screen lit up and a picture of a teenage girl with long black hair wearing a pink sundress appeared. "This is Kagome Higurashi; she's the princess of the Moon Kingdom, protector of the Shikon no Tama, and grand-daughter of Albus Dumbledore. Last year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Ever since then there's been rumors of Voldemort coming back. Dad's already threatened me that if anything happens to her, something worse will happen to me." Koenma wailed. "What are we supposed to do?" Hiei asked.

Koenma looked deep in thought before answering. "I'll need someone to keep a close eye on her. Who's willing to do it?" Koenma asked. "I will!" Kuwabara yelled happily. "Actually, I wanted someone more…. Uh… experienced and less strange." Koenma said slowly. Kuwabara gave him a blank look before looking over at Hiei. "Then you might not want to send shorty, he's the creepiest one of all." He said. "I know Hiei would wind up killing her. I need someone who can handle anything but knows when to speak up. Someone…" he said trailing off and looking at Yusuke. "No, I'm not going to do it." Yusuke said shaking his head. "Yusuke, I need you! How about if you do it my father will stop trying to kill you?" Koenma said hopefully. Yusuke looked at him before nodding. "I'll do it, but your father better keep his word." Yusuke said. "Deal." Koenma said holding out his hand.

_**With **__**Kagome**_

Kagome looked up from her book and glanced around her room. "Something doesn't feel right." She said placing her book to the side and standing up. Walking out of her room she glanced down the hallway before stepping out. "Is everything alright, your highness?" a guard asked as she neared the stairs. "Everything's fine, I'm just going out for a walk." She said. Walking down the stairs, she went over to the doors that led to the garden and walked out. "It's so peaceful out here at night." She said taking a deep breath of air. "Your Royal Highness, you really should be inside. It's not safe now that Sirius Black is still out." A patrolling guard said. "Yes, of course." She said going back inside. "Your Royal Highness, your mother wishes for your presence in the library.

Kagome knocked on the library door and went in. "You wanted to see me mother?" she asked stepping inside. "Yes, Kagome darling, I'd like you to meet Yusuke Urameshi. He will be accompanying you to Hogwarts this year." Serenity said gesturing to the teen sitting across from her. "May I ask why he's going with me?" she asked going to sit down next to him. "Of course you may. Koenma wanted someone to look out for you while you were in Hogwarts." Her mother said. "So you think I need someone to protect me?" Kagome asked turning to Yusuke. "Hey, this isn't my idea of a good time either! I'd rather be at home then babysitting some weak royal." Yusuke said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome's eyes narrowed before standing up. "You're not going with me. I would rather die then take you to Hogwarts. Besides, you wouldn't be able to see it." Kagome said smugly. Standing up, she walked around the desk to her mother, kissed her cheek and strode gracefully out of the library. "I apologize for my daughter Mr. Urameshi. She's normally not like this, she's usually very happy and cooperative." Serenity said ignoring his outburst to her daughter. "It's fine. What did she mean I wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts?" he asked.

Serenity bit her lip and sighed. "When Hogwarts was first built, the founders thought it wouldn't be the best if normal people, or muggles, saw Hogwarts. So, they placed a spell on the school that only people with magical powers could see it." She finished. Yusuke looked deep in thought before looking up at her. "What do muggles see?" he asked. "They see ruins with signs saying warnings." Serenity said. Yusuke nodded and stood up; bowing slightly to the queen he walked out of the library and slowly walked up the staircase. 'Well shit, I haven't been on this mission a day and already I fucked up.' He thought leaning against a wall. Rubbing his face with his hands he went to push away from the wall, but was pushed back. "Where is she?" a man with long hair asked. "Where is who?" Yusuke asked balling his hands into fists. "I won't ask again, where is Kagome?" the man asked raising his wand in Yusuke's face. 'Oh shit.' He thought.

Kagome groaned before climbing off of her coach and walking out of her room. 'I suppose I should apologize to Mr. Urameshi.' She thought walking down a sunlit hallway. "Sara, have you seen Mr. Urameshi?" Kagome asked stopping a passing servant. "No Your Highness, not since he arrived this morning." Sara said giving her a noticeable curtsey. Kagome pursed her lips and nodded her thanks before moving on.

"I won't ask again, where is Kagome?"

Kagome stopped walking and pressed herself against a wall and looked around the corner. She let a slight gasp pass her lips as her eyes widened. 'That's Sirius Black! Oh my Kami, dad's home.' She thought bringing her hand up to her mouth. She slowly walked around the corner and made her way towards the man and the teen. Squaring her shoulders, she calmly and gently reached a hand out to the man that had been absent for thirteen years of her life. Drawing in a shaky breath, she placed her hand on his that held the wand to Yusuke's face and tightened her grip on him. "Father, please, I have no wish to see you thrown back in Azkaban. Put your wand away and we can go and find mother and talk." She said trying to soothe her enraged father. The anger that burned bright on Sirius' face and in his eyes soon vanished as he lowered his wand from the shocked teen's face and turned to stare at his daughter.

Yusuke stood with his back pressed against the wall as he watched the scene between father and daughter. "Kagome, your mother, where is she?" Sirius asked hugging her. "She's in the library." Kagome said giving him a tearful smile. Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead before hurriedly walking towards the library. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I had no idea that he would come here after escaping this soon." Kagome said turning to the shocked Spirit Detective. "Sorry? Kagome that man is crazy!" Yusuke screamed pushing away from the wall. "Oh, and you're sane? Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" she screamed back. Yusuke gave her a look full of anger. "Or you'll what? Bore me to death with your talk of political stuff?" he said in a mocking tone. Kagome's eyes narrowed before she shoved him against the wall he currently vacated. "I can make you wish you had never taken this job." She threatened with her face inches from his.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her empty threat before pushing against the wall and turning so it was her back that was to the wall. "Empty threats." He whispered against her ear. Placing his hands on either side of her face so she was trapped he stared into her smoky blue eyes. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before trying to push against his chest. "Let me be." She said pushing against his chest. "I can't I'm your guardian." He said with a smug smirk. Kagome pulled her hands from his chest and turned her head away from him. Yusuke took that moment to look her over. Her pale, but healthy flesh wasn't marred and looked absolutely flawless. Her slightly wavy, ebony hair, with a blue tint, hung to her waist. Her full cherry lips were formed in a small pout making him wonder what they would taste like. She wore a simple green dress that dragged the floor and had a square cut neckline that gave a small view to her breasts. The dress was off the shoulder with bell sleeves and flared at the bottom.

Yusuke had to tear his gaze from her chest before he got caught staring for too long. "Tell me, when do we leave for Hogwarts?" he asked. Kagome turned to look into his chocolate gaze before looking away quickly. "I will only say this once more, you Mr. Urameshi, are not going to Hogwarts with me. And if you refuse me again I will have a talk with this Koenma myself." She said stubbornly. "You can have as many talks with him as you want, he's going to insist that I go with you." He said pushing his body closer to hers. Kagome's eyes filled with fear at the slight movement he made. "Yusuke, please, let me leave." She pleaded. Yusuke's face held confusion as he relaxed and allowed Kagome to push him out of the way. "Now, what's her problem?" he wondered as two maids passed him and giggled. He followed their bodies with his gaze before quirking an eyebrow and pulled out his communicator. "Botan, I want a portal." He said. "You've got it Yusuke." Botan said happily. Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as a portal appeared before him. Putting on a tough face, he walked through, intending to give Koenma hell about the girl's father.

Kagome silently closed the door to her room and leaned against it. Rubbing her face, she slumped to the floor and held her face in her hands. Hearing her phone ring she stood up and ran over to the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Kagome darling! How have you been?"

"Hey Nehellenia, I've been fine. You?"

"I can't complain. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"I can't, I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow, maybe when I come back for Christmas?"

"Of course, well I'll let you go. I'm going to call Darien and see if he wants to come over. Ta!"

Kagome stared at her Blackberry before shaking her head. Walking over to her closet she opened the giant twin mahogany doors when something hit her. "I never apologized to Yusuke." She mumbled unhappily under her breath. Hurriedly packing her trunk, she picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip and ran out of her room and down the hallways.

_**With Sirius**_

Sirius held onto Serenity as she cried into his chest. "It's going to be alright, I promise I will never leave you again." He whispered stroking her back. "I don't understand how did you escaped?" she asked leaning away from him. "I turned into my dog form since Dementors can't sense animal emotions as easily as human emotions and I swam to shore." He said leading her to her chair behind her desk. Serenity sat down and stroked his face with her fingertips as if touching him harder than that would end her happy dream. "Oh Sirius!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

_**With Yusuke **_

Yusuke brought his fists down on Koenma's desk, sending papers scattering all over the floor. "Yusuke, what the hell?" Koenma asked unwrapping his arms from around the only stack of papers he could save from falling on the floor. "Kagome's father is still alive!" he growled out angrily. "Yes he is, didn't I tell you?" Koenma asked. "No, you didn't." Yusuke said. Koenma made a noise before his beady eyes widened all of the way open. "Yusuke, you left her alone! She could be in danger!" he yelled. "She's fine." Yusuke said rolling his eyes. Koenma began throwing papers around looking for his remote. Yelling out triumphantly, he pushed the button making his screen appear and Kagome appear on it. Yusuke turned to look at the screen and watched Kagome.

_**On the Screen**_

Kagome ran down the hallways in search of Yusuke. "Yusuke?" she called as a maid curtsied to her before walking away. Turning her back to a shadowed wall, she didn't notice a maid walk out of the shadow's with a knife in her hands. "Oh Your Highness." She called in a soft voice. "Yes?" Kagome asked turning to the servant. The servant raised the knife over her head and brought it down sharply into Kagome's chest. Kagome let out a rush of air as the servant twisted it. Stumbling backwards, she grasped the hilt of the knife and pulled it out. Leaning heavily against the wall she threw the knife at the retreating servants back and gave a satisfactory smile when she fell to the ground, dead. Kagome slumped to the floor while covering her wound with her hand. "Ouch." She whispered as her eyes closed.

_**Off the Screen, in Koenma's Office**_

Yusuke stared at the screen in shock as Botan created a portal for him. Shaking his head he bolted through the portal and down the hallways of the castle. Skidding to a stop in front of Kagome he bent down and pressed two fingers to the pulse in her neck and released the breath he was holding in. It was faint, but it was a pulse none the less; as long as she had one he didn't care. "Kagome, stay with me." He said shifting her so that she was lying against him. The only response he got was a groan as her head lolled to the side.


End file.
